


Coming through! more miraculous!

by strawhat4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya miraculous, F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, OC, miraculous - Freeform, other Kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: Alya meets a Kwami named Luscious and becomes a miraculous like Ladybug and Cat Noir! but will a rejection from her favorite heroes screw everything up when a mysterious other hero offers to be her partner in crime fighting? and when more Miraculous begin to appear what will the original crime fighting duo do?





	Coming through! more miraculous!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far, i suck at summaries. this has quite a few oc's (three techinically but four if you count Alya's alter ego) I hope you like the story please read and review <3

** Chapter one: Miss Monarch **

****

 

 

 

            Alya ran around her room in a hurry trying to find her books, after studying the night before she had seemed to get restless and while wandering around her home aimlessly she left everything everywhere. Usually she wouldn’t mind, she was almost never late as it was so usually she wouldn’t get a lot of trouble. Except for today wasn’t “usually” today they had a huge Chemistry exam and if anyone was late, they’d have to go sit in the office and take a make-up test with thirty points deducted!!

Alya ran around her house which was empty today, her parents had already run off to work so she had no help what so ever.   
“Come on! Where is my notebook?!” Alya cried frustrated as she searched everywhere for it her eyes continuing to glance at the clock no matter how many times she willed them not too and the pressure would grow with every minute lost looking for her notebook! It was the last thing she needed to go to school with today!!

“Are you looking for this?” a smooth deep voice asked with an unfamiliar accent Alya turned to look at the voice to find an odd little creature sitting on the coffee table pulling her notebook out from under a stack of magazines. Alya gave a relieved smile taking it   
“Thank you,” she said but then froze as realization dawned on her and she looked back to the little orange creature that sat on her coffee table. It looked almost like a bobble-head or some sort of toy but it had just spoken to her! It was orange with dark brown eyes that nearly took up its whole face, it had wings sprouting from its back resembling the shape of a heart and as cute as he seemed she freaked. Alya opened her mouth to scream but the creature glared at her  
“Please don’t scream, I’ve been searching for you a long time and frankly you’re in a hurry so do you really have time for a panic attack?”

Alya shut her mouth then realizing he was right, the creature flew up so he sat on her shoulder   
“Now you walk on your merry little way to school and I’ll talk alright?” the creature asked her Alya nodded a little bit and hurried out of her house walking at a brisk pace.

“My name is Luscious and I am a Kwami,” the creature began “I’m a creature that fuses with a human like yourself and you gain super powers of the miraculous.” He told her giving her a short version of it Alya glanced over at him on her shoulder

“Seriously?! You mean a Miraculous like Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Alya asked him stunned Luscious nodded  
“They each have a Kwami that they fuse with to get their powers, the Kwami fuses with their miraculous Cat Noir’s ring and Ladybug’s earrings, and I represent the hero Miss Monarch.” Luscious explained to her Alya stopped in her tracks and took the Luscious off of her shoulder holding him in her hands so she could look at him, she could easily connect the dots where this was going  
“You’re trying to tell me, that I’m Miss Monarch? Even after I got akumatized and turned into that evil lady wifi?!” Alya asked him Luscious nodded  
“Walk and talk my lady, we’re almost to the school and you’re almost out of time.” Luscious told her Alya nodded and continued to walk quickly   
“You’re the heroine Miss Monarch, a hero and ally of Ladybug and Cat Noir for thousands of years! There are more like you and like them of course, it’s just taking longer than they’d hoped for their heroes to make themselves known, we’re small it takes a while for us to get around.” Luscious told her Alya nodded she felt like she was dreaming; she was going to be a super hero!!

“Wait, what about my miraculous?” Alya asked him Luscious smiled at her

“Well mine is actually a charm and I think it would look lovely on your phone instead of that little bug.” Luscious told her the charm magically appeared in her hand then showing her the butterfly, but it was much too big to be a cell phone charm Alya examined the charm curiously for a minute

“You know what? I bet I could get Marinette to turn this into a pin for my sweater!” Alya said to him thoughtfully as she smiled at it Luscious shrugged a bit basically saying it was up to her what to do with it. Alya smiled as she finally approached the school and Luscious hid in her shirt pocket so he wouldn’t be seen  
“Remember, you can’t tell her about me or why you have it just tell her it’s a gift from your grandmother or something!” Luscious told her as Marinette approached her quickly in just as much of a rush as Alya was.   
“Hey you were supposed to meet me in front of the bakery,” Marinette told her Alya smiled sheepishly at her remembering suddenly

“I’m sorry; I uh got a package in the mail today and got distracted.” Alya said she hated lying to Marinette but like Luscious said, she couldn’t just tell Marinette that she was about to be a super hero like Ladybug! That could put her in some real danger.

“Hey! My grandmother sent me this charm in the mail today,” Alya said handing her the black butterfly pin, on it were five sparkly gems, two on each wing and one in the center.

“Wow Alya! It’s beautiful.” Marinette said looking it over curiously   
“Do you think you could make it into a pin so I can wear it on my sweater?” Alya asked her curiously Marinette examined the pin looking at it from all angles before she smiled and nodded  
“Yeah! That sounds simple enough, come over to my house after school and I’ll work on it with you ok?” Marinette asked Alya nodded and the two headed into class. Alya could hardly focus on the test though as she dreamed of fighting side by side with Ladybug and Cat Noir, While looking fabulous obviously. Alya couldn’t wait until after class so she could talk to luscious more about how this whole Miraculous and Kwami thing worked she had so many questions and she couldn’t wait to ask them!

Thankfully the school day went a lot faster than she thought it would, Alya went with Marinette to her house to work on the pin. Everything Alya wanted to talk to Marinette about she couldn’t though, and it was proving a lot harder than she would have thought and she wasn’t even officially a hero yet! How was she supposed to keep this stuff from Marinette when she really did turn into a hero?

“All Finished!” Marinette sang as she handed the pin to Alya, Marinette had added more than the pin back to it though, she had added some cute pink and blue flowers around the butterfly as well as some more crystals, Alya hoped that didn’t effect the transformation or anything.

“Thanks Marinette it looks super cute!” Alya said smiling as she hugged her friend “I wish I could hang out some more, but I really have to go.” Alya told her as she pinned the butterfly to her shirt, being careful not to stick Luscious in the process. Marinette frowned a bit at her friend

“Why?”  
“I’ve got some serious homework to do, and uh chores.” Alya said making up a quick excuse that she knew was pathetic, before Marinette could call her on her bluff Alya was waving good-bye and out the door Alya went straight home and locked herself in her room. Only when she was sure the coast was clear did she let Luscious out of her pocket. The little Kwami sat on her desk kicking his feet childishly as he looked around

“Alright, so that went well though I don’t really approve of lying to your best friend.” Luscious told her Alya rolled her eyes

“It’s not like I and tell her I’m about to be a big super hero.” Alya told him as she sat down at her desk chair so she was sitting in front of him

“So how does this work exactly? How do I transform into the beautiful and stunning heroine that I’m bound to be?” Alya asked him curiously Luscious rolled his eyes at least she was confident.

“To activate the miraculous you simply say “Luscious wings out.” I’ll fuse with the pin and then you’ll become Miss Monarch, but only for a limited amount of time as you know.” Luscious told her Alya nodded looking at the pin  
“The original gems on the butterfly will slowly fade from orange to white when you begin to run out of time, and don’t worry your pin will look the way it did before Marinette fixed it so you’ll be unrecognizable.” Luscious told her knowing the concern before she even voiced it Alya smiled a bit relieved

“Well that’s a relief, so if I have to save her she’s not going to know it’s me.” Alya said to him

“So what are my powers?” Alya asked him excitedly Luscious rolled his eyes he knew this was going to be coming sooner or later

“You have a special attack, but once you use it you’ll only have a short amount of time before you become Alya again, it’s called “Storm blade” on your costume you’ll have glider wings like one of those glider suits that people use to jump out of planes? You swipe them across the air and it creates a gust of wind so sharp and powerful it will cut, no permanent damage but it’ll sting like a paper cut almost just on a much bigger scale” Luscious told her Alya nodded she pulled out her journal and started to scribble a few notes ignoring the disapproving look Luscious gave her

“your wings will also act as your weapon, they can turn into a shield that can protect you, when it does you can also remove them and use them for offensive moves as well,” Alya gave him a confused look Luscious rolled her eyes  
“Think Captain America but with orange and black butterfly patterns” Luscious told her his voice hinting his annoyance and impatience with the girl, Alya was a pro at ignoring those though after all she was in the same class as Chloe.

Alya scribbled down the notes smiling to herself this was going to be so cool!

“You do have one other power,” Luscious told her catching Alya’s attention once again as she looked at the Kwami

“You do have the power to purify Akuma, which is a very rare power only a few Miraculous can do that.” Luscious told her Alya’s jaw nearly hit the floor, she was going to be able to have the same power as Ladybug! She could purify Akuma just like Ladybug!! She couldn’t believe how awesome this was going to be!!

“Wait but how do I-“ Alya didn’t have time to finish her question as there was the sound of a loud crash outside, Alya and Luscious hurried to the window to see what the commotion was, a new villain was terrorizing Paris with….were those puzzle boxes? Alya vaguely remembered a kid in her class had been playing with one earlier and the teacher had swiped it and rearranged it so he had to start from scratch, talk about a bad day.

“Perfect time to take your new powers for a test run!” Luscious said excitedly Alya looked at him terrified at the implication  
“What? You mean now? I don’t know-“  
“I’ve told you all you need to know Miss Alya, you were the one dreaming of being like Ladybug so here’s your chance, seize the day!” Luscious told her encouragingly Alya had a moment of pure panic as she looked out the window only to see another person get trapped in another puzzle box; she took a deep breath and nodded

“Ok, Luscious Wings out!”


End file.
